


The Road Taken

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Autumn, Dating, Food, M/M, Sad Spencer Reid, Thoughtful Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: A hard case in New York seems to have worn Spencer down. Is there any way to get the cold gloomy weather out of his bones? And the cold gloomy case out of his soul? What's a lover to do?





	The Road Taken

The fall leaves were still everywhere. The case had been as brutal as the cold. Aaron had watched it wear heavily on Spencer. It started with a phone call interrupting them on a date. When the case ended, Aaron decided to take him out. Spencer bundled up. He wrapped his purple scarf around his neck, as he always did. His movements were slow, deliberate. Almost cold, calculated, Aaron thought to himself. Upstate New York could be pretty or could be harsh, it depended on which way the wind blew. 

Aaron didn't want to take the SUV. He wanted to make things different. Dates, like work, had gotten routine. He had mapped a nice walk through the park, from the hotel to a nice bistro. It had a variety of soups and warm beverages, designed for the autumn season. Aaron thought that some of the seasonal menu items would get Spencer started on a ramble or two. He had missed hearing Spencer just take off on a subject and go. It had been a while. This case seemed to keep Spencer uncharacteristically quiet. Aaron pulled Spencer towards him.

“Not taking the car?” He asked?

“Walk with me a bit, the fall leaves are still pretty. They're almost gone.” Aaron said.

Spencer smiled, slid his hand in Aaron's pocket, and walked with him. The path was covered with fallen leaves that crunched under their steps. The cold breeze whisked the leaves at their feet, in swirls of red, yellow, and brown. The trees really were bare. The grey stone walls along the path, with the cloudy sky, made it look drearier than Aaron had hoped. He watched Spencer's eyes sink in a bit. He wrapped his arm around Spencer's waist as they continued. 

“There's this delightful bistro up ahead, that's where we're going. They have an amazing autumn menu of local fresh seasonal delights. Warm ales, soups, coffees. I chose it just for you.” Aaron boasted, hoping to get a sparkle going in Spencer.

“Sounds wonderful.” Spencer replied flatly.

Aaron knew something was wrong. He wanted to make it better, but he didn't know what it was. All he could do is love Spencer through it. Walk the path with him, as they say, and make sure that Spencer knew he wasn't alone. 

They arrived at the bistro, just as the cold was nipping at their noses and toes. They were seated by the window where they could see the park. It would have been a glorious view a few weeks earlier, with all the fall colors. Spencer tried to imagine it. Aaron ordered a Earthy White Fall Soup. The chicken breasts, in a soup base of chicken broth, garlic, white pepper, onion, combined with bacon, cauliflower, russet potato and parsnip, just sounded so warm and inviting. 

Spencer ordered the Autumn Soup. Made with three fall favorites: butternut squash, sweet potatoes, and carrots and warming flavors like nutmeg, cinnamon and fresh ginger.

“There are so many vegetables that are harvested in the fall, and gourds that even though correctly butternut squash and sweet potatoes are favorites, they hardly are the only ones.” Started Spencer's ramble on Autumn ingredients.

Aaron smiled as he listened, thankful the waitress had left before the lecture had begun. Lovely long fingers began their traditional dance, the one that often accompanied these fact expounding adventures. It was good to see Spencer, peeking through. 

The waitress returned with their warm drinks. She sat a Maple Mocha Whisk in front of Aaron. It smelled wonderful. The hot milk, maple syrup, chocolate syrup, and cinnamon mixed with fresh brewed coffee and maple whiskey, would warm him nicely. Spencer's Caramel Apple Cider, however; had both men licking their lips. Apple cider with dark rum, warmed, top with whipped cream, caramel drizzled over it, a cinnamon stick for garnish/aroma, was perfect. Their soups followed quickly, served with fresh brown bread and homemade honey butter.

In between bites, Spencer spoke of the benefits of dark grains. He smiled as Aaron moaned at the taste of the butter. Their drinks drank and reordered, both men just relaxed in the comfort of each other. The distant and gloomy Spencer was gone. Regular, happy, rambling, Spencer was sitting at the table with Aaron when the waitress brought dessert.

Aaron always let Spencer order his own dessert, he looked at Aaron puzzled. The waitress set down a tart apple crisp with a pecan walnut crumb topping. It was warm with fresh churned vanilla bean ice cream on top. You could hear the moan Spencer let out when the first bite hit his tongue. His eyes closed, for a moment. He reached up to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye. Aaron gave him a smile. The one that says “I'm right here. You are not alone. The case sucked for me too. You never have to explain yourself, say a word, or even ask for help. But always know that I will be here.” 

Aaron reach across the table, took Spencer's free hand, and held it, as they ate their desserts. Smiles were exchanged between bites. Thumbs made circles on the back of hands. 

Aaron paid and asked, “it's getting dark. A cab back to the hotel or walk again? I did bring a flashlight.”

“Cab please. I'm too warm and happy to go back out in the cold, dreary park. Even when the company is so warm and loving.” Spencer said, placing a kiss on Aaron's cheek.

When they returned to their room, Spencer pulled Aaron into a tight hug.

“Thank you so much.”

“You're welcome, it was just dinner.” Aaron smiled.

“No, it wasn't and you know it.” Spencer fussed. “You made a choice about my mood, what was going on with me and today you saw…’  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I,  
(Aaron) took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference.  
By Robert Frost’, and It has to me.(Spencer)”


End file.
